


Anything to Be With You

by zhongwritings



Series: Chenji Vampire Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Blood Drinking, ChenJi, Falling In Love, Fated Lovers, Fluff, Halloween, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Vampires, a nightmarish attempt at comedy, chenle takes one sip out of a mike’s hard does that count as underage drinking, halloween party, nomin if you close your eyes and imagine it, soulmates... kind of, they just have century old feelings for each other and it is Very Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongwritings/pseuds/zhongwritings
Summary: Jisung is quiet and mysterious, and although he has many friends- no one knows anything about him. Chenle has been harboring an enormous crush for Jisung since he transferred into his school four years prior, and now it’s Halloween night and he finally has the opportunity to move things forward with the boy he’s been pining over for half a decade. But what happens between Chenle and his crush is much more than he bargained for- and much more than he ever expected.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Chenji Vampire Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993120
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Anything to Be With You

Chenle didn’t know when he started crushing on Jisung, but he figured that some things just come naturally. He watched as the other boy stood at the front of the dark classroom, presenting a powerpoint on inelastic collision. Most of his classmates were asleep or doodling away in their notebooks, barely paying any attention to the presentation. But Chenle was fully aware of what Jisung was saying.

Jisung Park was in Chenle’s grade, and arguably the most mysterious student in the entire school. He had transferred to the school right at the beginning of Chenle’s freshman year, and despite him being naturally quiet, most students were drawn to him- Chenle included.

He quickly became a part of the popular clique, moving worlds away from Chenle and any chance he might have had in befriending the other.

Chenle’s eyes never left Jisung, as his plump lips moved over each syllable of each word slowly, nearly teasing Chenle as he imagined just what else the other boy could use his lips for.

A bright flush washed over Chenle’s cheeks as his mind wandered into no man’s land, but he was pulled out of it when his teacher, Mr. Lee, flipped the classroom lights back on.

“Now I know this coming Saturday is Halloween,” He began, sitting on top of his desk. “And you guys are high school kids, so of course you’ll never listen when I tell you to not go to any parties or whatever. Just promise me that you’ll get rides home and that you won’t go driving around with any alcohol in your systems. How does that sound?”

The class erupted in a cheerful agreement, all of the students rising from their desks and heading out of the classroom once the bell rang.

Chenle walked over to his locker, switching out his morning class books for his afternoon ones, and then walked over to the entrance of the cafeteria to wait for his friends.

“Chenle~” Hyuck sing-songed into his ear, coming up behind him and clapping his hands onto Chenle’s shoulders.

“Hey, Hyuck,” Chenle greeted. “Where are Jaemin and Renjun?”

“Junnie is with Lucas in the courtyard, and Jaemin had to talk to Mrs. Kang about something so he’ll be late to lunch,” Hyuck explained as he guided Chenle into the lunchroom and over to their usual table.

“How’s your day been?” Chenle asked as he unpacked his lunch bag. “Anything special happen?”

“Not really,” Hyuck replied, thinking it over for a moment. “What about you?”

“Jisung presented in physics,” Chenle spoke fondly, recalling the memory. “He did great, of course. What else would you expect from our famous Jisung Park?”

“Right…” Hyuck said, nodding slowly as he trailed off. “When will you get over your crush on him? It’s senior year and you haven’t even had your first kiss yet because you’ve been ‘saving it for him’. What’s the point in that? No one hardly knows anything about him, he’s a complete mystery and here you are- pining over him, still.”

Chenle rolled his eyes at Hyuck’s comment. “The point,” Chenle spoke, pressing the end of his chopsticks into Hyuck’s forearm. “Is that one day he’ll actually be my boyfriend, and _then_ he’ll kiss me.”

“That day might come sooner than you think!” A voice came from behind Chenle. He felt someone brush past him and then throw their things messily on the table. He looked up, and of course it was Jaemin.

“What do you mean?” Chenle asked, his eyebrow quirking in interest.

“Well I just left Mrs. Kang’s classroom because I had to stay late to ask for extra time on my research paper,” Jaemin explained, rolling his eyes. “And on my way over here, _Jeno Lee_ asked me if I was free on Halloween to go to a party at his house!”

“Really?” Chenle asked, genuine surprise in his voice. “You mean… _the_ Jeno Lee? The guy you’ve been crushing on since he transferred here last fall?”

“That is exactly who I’m talking about,” Jaemin said, smiling dreamily. “Anyway, he asked me to come and to bring whoever I want. So, I’m giving my two amazing best friends the chance to attend alongside me. Are you down?”

“Of course!” Hyuck cheered, his face becoming impossibly bright. 

“I’m down,” Chenle agreed. “But what does that have to do with me and Jisung finally getting together?”

“Oh, come on,” Jaemin said, scoffing. “You know that the two of them are best friends! Of course, Jisung will be there, and then you’ll get drunk and come onto him while wearing your sexy costume, and BAM! He falls in love. It’s simple, really.”

Chenle sighed.

Of course, there was a veryslim possibility of Jaemin’s plan working. The likelihood of him showing up to the party looking hot and Jisung not even being there was much higher than the likelihood of him and his longtime crush getting together, but he figured, _hey, why not?_

It’s only senior year once, after all.

“I guess you’re kind of right…” Chenle said finally, thinking it over. “Okay. Saturday it is then. Now I just need to figure out what to go as… something that will gain his attention. Any ideas?”

“What about a sexy basketball player?” Hyuck suggested. “You have all those jerseys, I’m sure one of them is tattered enough to be cut up into a crop top or something.”

“No, no,” Chenle said, shaking his head. “One of Stephen’s iconic jerseys will not be subject to a terrible fashion experiment. I won’t sacrifice _that_ much for Jisung. Think of something else, please.”

“What about a hot teacher?” Jaemin tried. “You could go as Taeyong and the whole party will know who you’re dressed as. That might gain Jisung’s attention.”

“No,” Chenle said, grimacing. “The day I dress up as one of my _teachers_ in order to win over someone’s affection is the day I lose. Anything else, for the love of God.”

“A cat?” Hyuck said, shrugging.

Chenle shook his head harshly.

“A cheerleader?”

“Nuh uh.”

“How about a witch?”

“No.”

“Maybe a fairy?”

“Nah.”

“I’ve got it!” Jaemin shouted, suddenly standing up.

Chenle looked to him, expectant.

“A vampire~” He announced, hissing the last syllable. 

“I don’t know…” Chenle trailed off, shaking his head.

“Okay, okay,” Jaemin said, sitting back down. “Listen, you have to be something sexy. That’s a must. You have to show… hm… another _side_ of yourself. A vampire is easy to do, mysterious, and, above everything else, _sexy_. I’ll do your makeup, and Hyuck will get you some of those plastic fangs from the Halloween store when he goes to pick up his costume. How does that sound?”

Chenle looked over to Hyuck, who nodded in mock ferverence, just trying to convince him to agree.

“Fine,” Chenle sighed, giving in.

~

Saturday came faster than Chenle would have hoped, and before he knew it, he was sitting at Jaemin’s desk getting his makeup done.

“You look so good,” Jaemin said, nearly squealing at his work, admiring Chenle’s face. “I just need to stick the fangs on and put some fake blood on your lips and you’ll be done!”

Chenle nodded, opening his mouth and letting Jaemin finish the job.

When Jaemin was finally done, Chenle went into the bathroom to look himself over. He was wearing tight black slacks, black loafers, a white dress shirt and a black cloak that hung loosely around his back, tying at his collar.

He examined the teeth Jaemin had put into his mouth, baring his fangs at himself in the mirror. 

He smiled to himself.

He knew he looked good.

“You did a great job,” He announced as he stepped out of Jaemin’s bathroom and back into his room. 

“Thanks,” Jaemin replied, smiling as he laced up his boots. “Jisung will be sure to like it. I promise, Chenle, if you just take a _step_ towards him your chances of getting him to like you back will grow tenfold. Sometimes we just have to go a touch out of our comfort zones to get what we want, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Chenle agreed. “I guess… you’re right.” Jaemin smiled, standing and walking over to his mirror with Chenle. “And you look really hot, Jaemin.”

“Thanks,” Jaemin replied, smiling brightly as he looked himself over once more.

Jaemin was going as a SWAT team member and was clad in all black military gear.

He and Chenle nodded at each other as they walked out of Jaemin’s bedroom and out to meet Hyuck, who was waiting in the car with his brother Doyoung.

~

“So,” Doyoung said as he parked the car across the street from Jeno’s house. “I’ll come pick you guys up whenever you’re ready. Now, there are some things I want you to remember. Number one: don’t go getting in stranger’s cars, _especially_ when they’ve been drinking. Number two: don’t put your drink down anywhere. Number three: don’t hook up with people who are in relationships, and most importantly,” he turned, looking at Jaemin and Chenle in the backseat. “Have fun!”

The three boys stood and waved Doyoung off as he drove away, then turning to face the immense building that was Jeno’s _house_.

“He lives here?” Hyuck asked, turning to Jaemin as they stepped through the front gate. He was dressed as a cat, his black tail rolling between his fingers as he fiddled with it nervously.

“This is the address he gave me,” Jaemin replied, shrugging.

They made their way up the driveway, and only realized a party was going on inside when they reached the front door, loud music erupting from the other side of the thick wooden door.

“Do we just go in?” Chenle asked, panic deep in his voice. 

“Y-yeah, I guess-” Jaemin started, but was cut off when the front door flew open, the music pouring out around them.

“Welcome,” Jeno greeted. He was wearing a baseball uniform with fake blood poured all over it, dark eye makeup dirtily staining his eyelids. He smiled at the three boys as they stepped inside. “I’ll show you where everything is, okay?”

“Okay,” Jaemin answered, smiling to his friends as they followed Jeno through the house, passing by dozens and dozens of people as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Beer is in the red cooler, fruity drinks are in the blue one, mixers are in the fridge, and hard alcohol is on the counter,” Jeno explained, pointing to each individual area as he spoke. “Some people are playing pong, some people are dancing, some people are hooking up, you know how it goes,” He said, turning and smiling to the group. “Just have fun and be safe. You can go wherever you want except for the basement. Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Jaemin replied, nodding along as Jeno spoke.

“Jaemin, why don’t you come with me? I want to show you something,” Jeno said, a smile on his face.

“Sure,” Jaemin said, waving bye to his friends excitedly as he followed Jeno out of the kitchen.

“And then there were two,” Chenle mumbled quietly.

“Let’s drink some and then explore,” Hyuck suggested as he reached into the blue cooler, pulling out two hard lemonades, and handing one to Chenle. “Besides, we need to find Jisung so you can make your move.”

“Right, right,” Chenle replied warily. He opened his drink, taking a few sips of it as he tried to loosen up. 

“Are you okay?” Hyuck asked. “You seem nervous.”

“I’m _really_ nervous,” Chenle answered. “I mean, it’s like… even if I don’t see Jisung, I’m just nervous. You know I’m not a party person.”

“It’s gonna be fine,” Hyuck said, wrapping an arm around the back of Chenle’s shoulders as he led him out of the kitchen. “I’m here, and everyone else is drunk anyway… it’s not that big of a deal.”

~

Well, it was that big of a deal.

Chenle quickly found himself standing against the wall of the living room, watching as Hyuck drunkenly made out with Mark Lee, an alumnus who was known as one of Jeno’s best friends.

Chenle sighed.

He made his way out of the living room, pushing past all of his sweaty schoolmates and stepping outside for some fresh air.

He brushed his tongue over the false fang that hung loosely over his right canine.

“It doesn’t even feel like Halloween,” Chenle mumbled quietly to himself as he leaned against the wooden rail of Jeno’s back porch. His breath curled around in the air in a thin plume of smoke, and he watched as a cool breeze came and swept it away.

“Why not?” A voice came from behind him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Chenle turned around and was met with the last person he thought he was going to see that night.

Jisung.

“H-huh?” Chenle asked, a weak chortle of a question as he watched Jisung approach him from the doorway to the house.

“I asked why it doesn’t feel like Halloween?” Jisung asked, stopping and placing his hands on the railing beside Chenle’s, standing entirely too close for the smaller boy’s comfort.

“O-oh… uhm, I just… I don’t really, u-uh,” Chenle tried, tripping over his words endlessly as his eyes watched the ground beneath his feet.

“You seem nervous,” Jisung interjected as he placed one of his hands over Chenle’s. “Is everything alright?”

Chenle’s heart erupted into an erratic rhythm when he felt the rough skin of Jisung’s palm brush against the back of his hand.

Jisung was calm, Chenle noted. He was calm and spoke slowly as he looked down at Chenle through dark eyes. Chenle felt even smaller under the taller boy’s gaze.

“I just, uh, I’m not good at talking to people,” Chenle mumbled weakly, forcing a smile.

“That’s not true,” Jisung replied. “I’ve seen you in class, I’ve seen you talking with your friends and teachers. You’re great at talking to people.”

“You’ve… seen… me...?” Chenle asked, letting his eyes wander over to Jisung’s. 

“How could I miss such a pretty sight?” Jisung questioned, thrumming his fingers over Chenle’s knuckles as he spoke.

Chenle could feel a hot blush creep all the way up from his belly to his temples, brightening his skin in a red flush.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing, what he was feeling.

Jisung was… calling him pretty? And holding his hand? 

“W-what?” Chenle asked, words caught in his throat. “What did you just say?”

“I said you were pretty,” Jisung replied, resting his head on his palm, his elbow on the wooden railing. 

Chenle paused, his heartbeat quick in his chest. He stared down at Jisung momentarily, before ripping his gaze from his face, eyes traveling to the tree line at the edge of Jeno’s backyard. “Thank you,” he croaked out.

“What are you dressed as?” Jisung asked, fluttering his fingers over Chenle’s cloak.

“A vampire,” Chenle replied, his eyes scanning Jisung’s outfit. He had on all black, black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and black dress shoes. Chenle had no idea what he could be.

“A vampire?” Jisung asked quietly, leaning in closer to Chenle. He placed his hand on his chin, pulling his face gently so he could look him in the eye. “Where are your fangs?”

Chenle froze in Jisung’s grip, all too aware of the physical contact they were making. His chest pressed lightly against Jisung’s elbow, his knee resting in between where Jisung’s knees met- let alone the thumb that was tugging at his bottom lip, revealing his bottom row of teeth.

Chenle figured that if this was a dream, that his imagination is entirely too powerful for its own good. And that if this was actually reality, then Jisung must have drank or that Donghyuck must have slipped something in his own drink, because Chenle was _confused._

Before he left Jisung waiting any longer, though, Chenle spoke.

“They’re here,” He said slowly, not wanting Jisung’s grip to fall from his face. He smiled, revealing his top row of teeth now. The small plastic fangs sat inside of his mouth, shining at Jisung as he stared at them.

“So, you’re not a real vampire?” Jisung asked, taking his hand off of Chenle’s face.

“Huh? No- Well, vampires aren’t real… right?” Chenle asked, laughing awkwardly at Jisung’s question.

“Hmm,” Jisung said, his eyes rolling over Chenle’s figure. He paused for a moment, thinking. “Do you want to see something cool?” He asked suddenly, ignoring Chenle’s question.

“S-sure,” Chenle replied, nodding.

Jisung just smiled, taking Chenle’s hand in his and bringing him into the house.

They waded through the crowd of people, and Chenle could see Jeno and Jaemin talking on one side of the living room. They were standing incredibly close, but Jaemin caught Chenle’s eye for a moment, a smirk falling onto his lips as he saw Chenle and Jisung’s intertwined fingers.

 _Great_. Chenle thought, nerves creeping up his body. _I’m gonna have to hear about this tomorrow…_

Jisung pulled Chenle all the way to a secluded part of the house, a dark wooden door standing tall before them- right at the end of the hallway.

“Where are we going?” Chenle asked, his fingers still in Jisung’s grasp.

“The basement,” Jisung answered, pulling a key from his pocket. “Is that okay?”

“T-that’s fine,” Chenle replied. “But, uhm, Jeno said not to go down there… is it okay if we do… or will he get mad?”

“No, no,” Jisung said, shaking his head. “He didn’t want anyone going down there _except_ for me, and whoever I bring, of course,” his eyes swept over Chenle once more, making the smaller boy feel self-conscious.

Chenle started to realize just _what_ was going on.

He had met with Jisung Park, the school’s biggest mystery - someone with few friends and many, many fans. Chenle being one of those _fans._

And now, somehow, he and Jisung were going into a _basement_ that Jisung had a _key_ for, in one of the biggest houses Chenle had ever seen, far away from his friends and anyone sober.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement, but Jaemin’s words echoed in Chenle’s head as Jisung opened the door, revealing a dark stairwell.

_“I promise, Chenle, if you just take a step towards him your chances of getting him to like you back will grow tenfold. Sometimes we just have to go a touch out of our comfort zones to get what we want, don’t you think?”_

_You’re right, Jaem._ Chenle thought, peering over to Jisung as he flicked a lightswitch, the stairwell now illuminated with dim light. _I’m gonna get what I want._

The journey into the basement took longer than Chenle would have expected, but it turned out that Jeno’s basement was more of a fully furnished, fully finished military bunker, than an actual basement. There were three levels, one was being used as a wine cellar, one was being used for storage, and the final one- all the way at the bottom, that one had a finished living room.

There was a huge couch, a television, a small kitchen- whatever Chenle could think of, was in this basement. He realized that Jeno’s parents were more than humble to send their son to a public school in the city, but he wasn’t complaining.

Jisung walked them over to the couch, sitting on its plush cushions and pulling Chenle down with him, the smaller boy now under his arm, their thighs pressed together.

“Are you cold?” Jisung asked. “It can get pretty… chilly… down here, so.”

“Yeah, actually,” Chenle said, an icy chill running over his skin as he felt Jisung’s body temperature through his clothing. He was _absolutely freezing_ , Chenle noticed. “But, uhm, you feel pretty cold, too. Do you want to cuddle to get warmer, or…”?

“Sure,” Jisung said, grabbing a large gray blanket from off the back of the couch and wrapping them in it. 

Chenle wasn’t sure what to do next, anxiety coursing through him as he realized that he had never done this before. He had never been in a basement alone with _anyone_ , let alone his crush.

Jisung seemed to notice his increasing heart rate, and quietly shoved his shoes off, motioning for Chenle to do the same.

“You can get comfortable,” Jisung said quietly, running his fingers up and down Chenle’s back once he leaned forward to take his shoes off. “I’m here to cuddle- if you want to, of course.”

“Yeah,” Chenle said awkwardly, turning back to Jisung and smiling. He leaned his body into Jisung’s, pulling his legs up so they were tucked under the blanket as well. It was quiet for a few moments, and Chenle wanted to move, wanted to say something to fill the uncomfortable silence that was slowly filling the room. He hated that he couldn’t see Jisung’s face from where he was pressed against his side.

 _Don’t fuck this up you idiot!_ Chenle thought, a ragged breath escaping his lips. 

“Uhm,” Chenle said quickly, sitting up and looking at Jisung. They were close, their faces just a few inches apart. “Can I… can I be honest with you…?”

“Of course,” Jisung said, smiling. “You can tell me anything.”

“I’ve never done something like this before,” Chenle confessed, his eyes burning holes into his hands as he stared down at them. “Like… I’ve never sat in someone’s basement and cuddled… or… _anything_ like that, so.”

He looked back up at Jisung’s face, not sure what he was expecting to see. What he saw though, was strange, Chenle thought.

Jisung stared back at him, his expression completely blank.

Chenle didn’t know what to say, or do, or think. So, he did what he did best. 

Panic.

“Oh, uhm,” Chenle said, scrambling to gather himself as he stood up from the couch. “You must, you must not want to, erm- well- I’ll go, I’ll just see myself out, so… see you!” He rambled, bowing to Jisung hurriedly before stepping away from the couch.

He didn’t get very far, though, because Jisung reached forward, grabbing his wrist and tugging him backwards back onto the couch.

Chenle’s back fell into the couch cushions, a shadow falling over him as Jisung hovered above him, his hands on either side of Chenle’s head, trapping him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jisung asked, his bangs hanging over Chenle’s face. “I never said I wanted you to leave, did I?”

“N-no, but-” Chenle tried, his skin on fire under Jisung’s gaze.

“No. Right?” Jisung asked, a small smirk on his face. Chenle nodded in response. “Then do you want to stay, or do you want to leave? You’re more than welcome to leave, Chenle. I would never force you to do anything.”

Jisung was so gentle with his words, calm and kind. To Chenle, it was obvious that he meant what he said.

And in that moment, with Jisung hovering over him and smirking in the way he was, words sweet and honest. In that moment, in a freezing cold basement, in a house he had never visited, his friends lightyears away, Chenle agreed.

He wanted to stay.

Once the confirmation was past his lips, Jisung smiled and leaned down, his hand coming up to the side of Chenle’s face. He wrapped his fingers under Chenle’s jaw, his thumb sweeping softly over the skin of his face.

He moved just a bit further, pressing his lips against Chenle’s softly. The smaller boy kissed back tentatively, his eyes fluttering shut.

Jisung wrapped his other hand around Chenle’s waist, running his palm up and down the fabric of his shirt, making Chenle squirm under his touch.

He pulled away for a moment, staring down at Chenle’s flushed face. He smiled to himself, admiring the smaller boy’s expression. Jisung tapped his cheek with his thumb, calling Chenle’s attention back to him.

“Was that okay?” Jisung asked, once Chenle’s eyes were open. 

“Y-yeah,” Chenle answered, biting his lip. “It was… really nice, actually.”

“Good,” Jisung said, smiling as he leaned back in, kissing Chenle once more. 

This kiss, Chenle noticed, was a lot more intense. The pressure of Jisung’s lips on his was making him want to open his mouth more, so he did.

His mouth opened just the slightest bit, and Jisung ran his tongue along Chenle’s bottom lip in response, licking into his mouth softly. 

Chenle threw his arms up and around Jisung’s neck, his hands immediately taking purchase in Jisung’s black locks. He tugged gently on them, rearranging his hair as his mind raced with thoughts of only _Jisung._

Chenle could feel Jisung’s tongue as it swept over the plastic fangs in his mouth. He whimpered softly once Jisung pushed his tongue farther into his mouth, exploring it.

Chenle felt weak under Jisung, completely vulnerable to him as he took the lead and guided Chenle through the kiss.

Chenle panted heavily when Jisung finally pulled away. He stared down at Chenle, his eyes wandering all over his body. He smiled, before dipping his head down and kissing Chenle’s neck, his hands traveling to where his shirt was tucked into his pants and tugging it out. 

Jisung rested his hands on Chenle’s exposed skin, his waist tiny in his hands. He kissed all over Chenle’s neck, down to his collarbones, and then back up to his face. He didn’t go farther than dancing his fingers over Chenle’s stomach, pinching the skin occasionally as he realized the action made the smaller boy yelp sweetly.

Chenle’s head was spinning as he stared up at the ceiling, his vision hazy as he felt Jisung’s teeth drag down his neck.

“Remember how I said I wanted to show you something?” Jisung whispered, running his nose over Chenle’s skin as he brought his lips to his ear. 

“Y-yes,” Chenle replied shakily, goosebumps running over his skin as he felt Jisung’s breath on his neck. 

“Can I show you now?” Jisung asked, sitting up a bit more so he and Chenle could make eye contact.

“Sure,” Chenle answered, nodding slowly as he wondered just _what_ Jisung wanted to show him.

Jisung smiled before staring down at Chenle’s neck.

“Before,” He said, slow and quiet. “You asked me if vampires were real. Of course, the obvious answer would be _no_. But, Chenle,” He spoke, ghosting his fingers down Chenle’s exposed torso. “That’s what we want you to think.” 

Chenle’s eyes widened in confusion as he stared up at Jisung, who just smiled even wider, revealing a sharp set of fangs that hung in his mouth.

“W-what-” Chenle started, anxiety rising in his chest.

“These aren’t _plastic_ ,” Jisung said. “Like the ones you have,” he put his fingers over Chenle’s lips, spreading them apart so he could see his teeth. “Although I must admit, you look awfully _cute_ with them in.”

Chenle was frozen under Jisung’s gaze, unsure of what to do or what was going on- even.

Was this actually happening?

Was Jisung really a _vampire_?

Aren’t vampires fake?

“So now,” Jisung said, wrapping his hand weakly around Chenle’s throat. “I’m going to feed from the cutest boy in school, _my_ precious Chenle Zhong.”

Before Chenle could speak, Jisung was wrapping a hand over his mouth and grabbing his wrists with his other hand, holding his arms high above his head.

Jisung’s face disappeared as he pressed his lips against Chenle’s neck, kissing the skin gently before licking over one spot a few times.

And then- sinking his teeth in.

Chenle shivered at the new feeling, going lightheaded as he realized that Jisung was a _vampire_ , and he was _sucking his blood_.

He wanted to laugh, almost.

Of course, the one boy in school he was actually interested in liked him back, but he just _had_ to be a vampire, didn’t he?

Jaemin and Hyuck would have a field day with this, he was sure.

After a few minutes, Chenle felt Jisung’s fangs leave his neck, and then he felt Jisung licking at the exposed wounds he had inflicted upon him. He kissed the spot once more before pulling away and looking at Chenle.

“Hm,” Jisung said, a surprised expression on his face. “Normally people pass out when I do this… I guess you really are special, huh Chenle?”

He took his hands off of Chenle, but still sat above him, watching as he waited for a response.

“That,” Chenle spoke slowly, gathering himself. “Do you… do you like me?” He asked, confusion washing over his face.

“What?” Jisung asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Aren’t you- wait, shouldn’t you be asking me stuff about like, why I just drank your blood or how vampires are real or something?”

Chenle shook his head, his eyelids heavy. “I don’t care about that,” He said honestly. “Just- do you like me?”

“Yes,” Jisung replied, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “I’ve liked you since I first transferred here. You were always so… cute and innocent. I like that about you.”

“Thanks,” Chenle said slowly. “Well, I like you too, so…”

“We can’t be together,” Jisung said quickly, backing off and away from Chenle, giving him room to finally sit up. 

“Why-”

“I have to erase your memory,” Jisung interrupted, suddenly serious. “You can’t- no one can know about this, so. That’s what I’ll do now. I’ll erase your memory of us ever doing anything.”

“No-” Chenle tried, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry Chenle but, it has to be done.” Jisung said finally. “Do you have anything you want to say before I… do it? Or…”

“You know what,” Chenle said, anger rising in his chest. “I don’t care if you’re a fucking vampire or a werewolf or an _alien_ ,” He shouted. Jisung’s eyes widened at the smaller boy’s sudden outburst. “This is just… it’s just my fucking _luck!_ Christ, I- wow. Fine, Jisung. I like you a lot, and I have for _years_ , but I guess that doesn’t matter because of some bullshit secret that I couldn’t care less about. You sucking my blood was honestly kind of hot, but whatever. Erase my memory, if you must.”

He huffed out a sigh as he settled in front of Jisung, anger burning behind his eyes. 

Jisung’s throat went dry at Chenle’s words, but he nodded slowly and grabbed Chenle’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes once more as tears pooled in them, falling weakly down his face when Jisung took a deep breath.

He leaned forward and kissed Chenle’s forehead for a moment.

A kiss on the forehead from a vampire was the one thing in the world that would erase someone’s memory. That was something Jisung learned as a child and was a method he had been using on his victims since he turned 17 and started having to drink human blood.

It never really had an effect on him, but now that the person he was doing it to was Chenle, it hurt. 

He remembered the first day he saw Chenle.

At the time, his hair was green. Jisung remembers wondering _just_ _who in their right mind would dye their hair green_ , but when he saw Chenle smile, he found the color to be oddly fitting.

From that day forward, he always kept an eye on the smaller boy, protecting him without question.

It wasn’t until Jisung saw Chenle help a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest, did Jisung know that he had _feelings_ for Chenle. He was an honest kid, someone who cared a lot about living things- and that fact made Jisung smile. He never took his eyes off of him through the four years they had attended school together.

He also knew about Chenle’s feelings for him.

Jisung’s mother had gifted him with the power to read minds on his 16th birthday, and he only ever used it on Chenle, just to see what he was thinking.

One day, during a fire drill, Chenle was walking in front of Jisung, so he used his power to read his mind.

 _Oh, fuck,_ Chenle thought. _Jisung is walking behind me… straighten your back alright you don’t want him to think you have a bad posture okay what if he doesn’t like boys with bad postures? Fuck, does my hair look okay? What if Jaemin put something in my hair during lunch and-_

Jisung still remembers the glow his heart felt when he realized Chenle felt the same. He even remembers the tears he shed the night he realized they could never be together.

So that is why this was so painful for Jisung.

He pulled away from Chenle’s forehead, willing his tears away before looking him in the eyes.

Chenle looked up at him curiously.

“Chenle-”

“When are you gonna do it?” Chenle asked, blinking away a few tears.

“W-what?” Jisung asked. “Do what?”

“Erase my memory?” Chenle questioned, an eyebrow quirking. “You know… that whole thing you just went on about. When are you going to do it?”

“I-I just did,” Jisung replied, his eyes wide. “You mean… you remember everything? Still?”

“... yeah?” Chenle said, his voice small. “Did I do something wrong or-”

“We need to go,” Jisung said quickly, sliding his shoes on. “Now, please.”

Chenle nodded, getting himself together and standing. Jisung grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, rushing through the crowd and out of the house.

Chenle blinked confusedly as Jisung brought him over to a sleek black sports car that was parked in Jeno’s driveway. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened it, motioning for Chenle to get inside.

Chenle got into the car and buckled his seatbelt, going silent as Jisung backed out of the driveway, driving down the street and out of the neighborhood. He drove calmly, but it was obvious Jisung was in a state of panic.

“Where are we going?” Chenle asked quietly. 

“My house,” Jisung replied. “I’m bringing you to my brother. There’s… there’s something wrong.”

“Something wrong?” Chenle asked, his voice shaking. “Like… something wrong with me?”

“No, no,” Jisung reassured. “Something’s wrong with me. I- That forehead kiss was supposed to erase your memory, and it didn’t. I’m just worried about that, is all. Don’t panic or anything. I’m sorry if I scared you, I just- I’m scared.”

“It’s okay,” Chenle said. He sighed quietly, reaching over and resting his hand on Jisung’s thigh, trying to calm him down. “It’ll be okay.”

~

Chenle wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he and Jisung pulled into Jisung’s driveway, but it definitely wasn’t a house _twice_ as big as Jeno’s.

His eyes widened as he stared up at the building through the windshield of Jisung’s car.

“Let’s go,” Jisung spoke calmly.

Chenle nodded, getting out of the car and following him into the house.

Jisung led Chenle up a few flights of stairs and through a few long corridors, until they finally stopped in front of a pair of dark, wooden doors.

Jisung knocked a few times, before the door flew open- though no one was standing on the other side of it.

Jisung took Chenle’s hand and brought him inside of the room. It was a library.

“Ten?” Jisung called. 

“Here,” Chenle heard a voice shout from above them. He looked up to the source of the voice and saw a man with black hair and pale skin standing on a ladder, hand perched on one of the shelves. “Who is that?” He asked, descending the ladder and approaching Jisung and Chenle. “He is human,” He added, his gaze hardening as he stared at Chenle.

“I know, I know,” Jisung said, pushing Chenle so he was standing behind him. “Listen, uhm, the memory erasing… it didn’t work on him.”

Ten’s eyes suddenly widened at that, his head snapping so he was looking at Jisung. “What?” he asked, unsure.

“I fed from him and tried to erase his memory, but it didn’t work,” Jisung explained. “Does that mean what I think-”

“Let’s try a different method before jumping to conclusions,” Ten interrupted, suddenly turning on his heel and striding across the room.

Jisung and Chenle followed.

Ten led them into another room and closed the door behind Chenle. It looked somewhat similar to a dentist’s office, and Ten motioned for Chenle to sit on the medical chair that was in the center of the room.

“Jisung,” Chenle spoke, wrapping his hand around Jisung’s bicep. “What is going on…”

“I promise he won’t hurt you,” Jisung explained. His eyes were soft as he looked down at Chenle. “Please just, do as Ten says. He’s my brother… he would never hurt someone I care about.”

“O-okay…” Chenle said, his cheeks flashing pink at Jisung’s words.

He climbed into the medical chair, laying back against the headrest as Ten walked over to him. Ten slipped on a pair of latex gloves, and then examined the bite marks Jisung left in Chenle’s neck, before stepping back and taking Chenle’s hand in his. He pricked his finger, drawing blood. Chenle watched as Jisung’s eyes darkened from where he was sitting on the other side of the room, the scent of Chenle’s blood wafting through the air.

Ten took the blood sample and pressed it between two small pieces of glass, pushing it under a microscope. Instead of looking at the sample, he walked back over to Chenle and stared into his eyes. 

“Veți asculta fiecare cuvânt pe care îl spun. Veți uita ultimele trei ore. Nu vă veți aminti dacă cineva vă întreabă ce s-a întâmplat.” Ten said, speaking a foreign language to Chenle as his gaze pierced through Chenle’s eyes. Ten’s eyes glowed red as he spoke, but when he pulled away, they went back to brown. He narrowed his eyes at Chenle before turning to Jisung. “I think… I think he might be…”

Jisung’s eyes widened at his brother’s words, but he nodded his head slowly. “Can you check the test to make sure please? I don’t… I don’t want to get my hopes up for nothing.”

Ten smiled at his brother before walking over to the microscope and looking at Chenle’s blood through the lense. After a few seconds, he raised his head, and nodded at Jisung.

Jisung sighed, before looking at Chenle. He stood up, walking over to where Chenle was laying.

“There’s something I need to explain,” Jisung said slowly. “But… do you want to go up to my room before that? It’s getting late. Can you stay the night?”

“Yeah,” Chenle said, jumping from the medical chair and standing beside Jisung. “I’ll text Jaemin and tell him I got a ride home. I won’t tell him that I’m here. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfect,” Jisung said, smiling as he pet Chenle’s head. “Thanks, Ten.”

“No problem,” Ten said, nodding to Chenle before the pair left the room, exiting the library and heading to another part of the house- where Jisung’s bedroom was.

Once they were inside, Jisung hugged Chenle, pushing him up against his bedroom door. He sighed into the hug, taking in Chenle’s scent.

“Why don’t we put on some comfortable clothes… and then I’ll explain everything. How does that sound?” Jisung asked.

“That sounds great,” Chenle said, smiling as Jisung pulled away.

~

Jisung gave Chenle a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and he marveled at Chenle when he stepped out of his bathroom- seemingly smaller under Jisung’s oversized clothes.

Jisung was laying on the bed in his own pair of pajamas and opened his arms for Chenle to come and lay with him.

Chenle complied easily, climbing into the bed and sitting in front of Jisung. “You have to tell me something, right?” Chenle asked, quirking an eyebrow. “We can cuddle after… I promise.”

Jisung nodded, taking a deep breath as he sat up. “There is no easy way to explain this,” He started, biting his lip. “But… basically you and I are… soulmates.” Chenle’s eyebrows furrowed, but he didn’t speak, letting Jisung continue. “A long, long time ago someone in my family fell in love with a human. At the time, humans and vampires were sworn enemies, so they couldn’t be together. That human promised my ancestor that one day they would be together… no matter what. My ancestor and that human sealed a blood pact that they would find each other in the next life. This has always been something that my family has fixated on. They have been obsessed with finding their ‘perfect matches’ in hopes of finding out that they were the reincarnated version of our ancestor and their lover. Well, in the last few decades, they’ve been able to determine the compounds of the blood that both our ancestor and their lover had. When I was born, they took my blood and ran a test immediately- and it was revealed that I was the reincarnated version of my ancestor. I haven’t really been searching for my ‘soulmate’ but my family has made this out to be an entire ordeal, even going as far as searching for and testing random people that they believe have the ‘potential’. To make a long story short, _you’re_ my soulmate. You’re the reincarnated version of the human my ancestor was in love with. You and I… are them.”

When Jisung was finished speaking, he looked over at Chenle with fear in his eyes- unsure of what he would think of everything he had just been told.

Chenle stared into Jisung’s eyes for a long moment before he smiled.

“So,” Chenle said, simply. “You and I… were lovers in a past life, and now we’ve finally found each other again?”

“Yes,” Jisung replied, nodding slowly. “Is that okay?”

“Of course, it’s okay!” Chenle cheered. “This is… amazing, Jisung. I really, _really,_ did not think that I would get all of this out of Jeno Lee’s Halloween party, but… wow. I’m happy about it, honestly.”

“You’re happy?” Jisung questioned. “Really? You’re not freaked out?”

“No,” Chenle answered, shaking his head. “It’s fate, right? Who are we to argue fate?”

“Right,” Jisung said, smile growing on his face.

Chenle bit his lip before climbing into Jisung’s lap. Jisung’s eyes widened as he looked up at Chenle from where he sat.

“C-can I kiss you?” Chenle asked suddenly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I want to… kiss you right now, as… as your soulmate.”

“Of course,” Jisung said, nodding as a blush dusted over his cheeks. He smiled as he looked Chenle in the eye.

Chenle mirrored his smile, before leaning forward and kissing Jisung.

This kiss wasn’t hungry or desperate or lustful- this kiss was happy. This kiss was all of Chenle and Jisung’s uncertainties going out the window. This kiss was a kiss between soulmates.

~

The following morning, Chenle was half expecting to wake up and be in his bedroom, the previous night being an incredible dream he had conjured up in his drunken slumber.

But Chenle did, in fact, wake up in Jisung’s bed.

He rubbed his eyes as the sunlight flittered in through the curtains, covering the bed in a sheen of brightness.

Chenle felt like he was in a dream.

He sat up, looking around the room once he realized Jisung wasn’t beside him.

“Jisung?” Chenle called.

When he got no response, he rose from where he was on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Jisung was nowhere to be found in his room, so Chenle just opted for brushing his teeth instead of panicking about where Jisung could be.

Once he had finished straightening himself out, Chenle went over to Jisung’s bedroom door and opened it.

Of course, he was expecting there to be no one on the other side of the door. But Chenle should probably stop expecting things to be normal, the longer he was around Jisung.

On the other side of the door were two men that Chenle didn’t recognize. One had long black hair and big eyes, the other had dark brown hair and a soft-looking face.

“Uhm-”

“Are you Jisung’s lover?” The one with black hair asked, an accent hidden behind his words. 

Chenle’s face went red at this, and as he stammered over a response, the man with brown hair stepped into the room, pushing Chenle inside and closing the door behind them.

Now Chenle was standing in Jisung’s bedroom with two men he didn’t know, unsure of where Jisung was or what was going on.

Anxiety spiked in his throat as his eyes darted between both of the men’s faces, them standing tall over Chenle.

“Yuta,” The man with brown hair said to the other man, who Chenle now assumed to be Yuta. “Get him something to wear. We can’t have him meeting mother like _this._ ”

“Who… are you?” Chenle asked tentatively. 

“I’m Jaehyun,” The man with brown hair said. “And that’s Yuta. We are Jisung’s brothers.”

“Where is Jisung?” Chenle asked as Yuta tossed him a pair of black dress pants and a white button-up shirt.

“He is speaking with our mother right now,” Yuta said. “Please get changed and meet us in the hall. We are taking you to meet her.”

Chenle nodded slowly as the men made their way out of the room. He took a deep breath as he changed into the clothes Yuta had given him, looking himself over in the mirror as he mentally prepared himself to meet Jisung’s mother.

If this was as big of a deal as Jisung had said it was, Chenle was sure that he had to make a good first impression.

He stepped out of the room, and Jaehyun and Yuta looked him over once before starting down the hallway with Chenle between them.

Chenle looked around the house as they made their way through it, observing the decor and sheer _multitude_ of doors that there seemed to be. The house was never-ending, the way Chenle saw it.

Finally, the trio stopped in front of a pair of dark wood doors similar to the ones Jisung brought Chenle to the night before, except these ones were bigger, much, _much_ bigger.

Jaehyun and Yuta seemed to tense at the sight of the doors, and both took a deep breath before knocking loudly.

“Come in,” A voice bellowed from inside of the room. It was a woman’s voice, and the sheer tone behind it sent shivers down Chenle’s spine.

Jaehyun opened the doors, revealing a grand hall with high ceilings and tall windows that stretched all the way to the roof. Chenle’s jaw nearly dropped.

The three boys stepped into the room, and Chenle could see Jisung at the other side of the room. He was standing beside a woman who was sitting in a throne-like chair at the head of the room. There were rows of empty wooden chairs on either side of Chenle as he and Jisung’s brothers descended down the aisle that split the room in two.

Chenle realized the room they were now standing in looked similar to a chapel, and was about to ask Jaehyun a question when Jisung’s mother spoke.

Chenle was only halfway across the room when she opened her mouth, but once the words left her tongue Chenle was suddenly standing directly in front of her.

His mouth opened slightly at the surprise of his sudden movements, and he wanted to run to Jisung out of fear, but the woman’s gaze held him in his place.

“You smell scared,” She said, a smile coming onto her red lips. “Don’t be afraid darling, I won’t hurt you,” She reached a hand out, running her long, sharp fingernails against his cheek. “What is your name?”

“Chenle… Chenle Zhong,” He said, his voice shaking. 

“I am Jisung’s mother,” The woman said. “My name is HyeGyeong Park. You may refer to me as ‘mother’, from now on.” Chenle nodded slowly in response. “You are my son’s soulmate. Do you understand what that might entail?”

“No,” Chenle answered honestly. “I mean… not really, no.”

“That’s alright,” She said simply. “You are to be wed tonight at midnight. I will explain all of the details afterwards.”

“What?” Chenle asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “Wed? We’re… we’re getting married? Tonight?”

“Yes, tonight,” She replied. “I have already sent someone to inform your family… although it seems we won’t have to make much room for your side. From what I’ve studied about you, I’ve learned you only have one brother. Is that true?”

“Yes,” Chenle answered. “B-but I can’t get married tonight!”

“Oh?” She asked, her eyebrows narrowing. “Do you not love my son?”

Chenle looked to Jisung now, concern on the younger boy’s face as he stared back at Chenle. 

“I do…” Chenle said, sighing. “But… but I don’t understand why we must get married tonight. Jisung and I barely know each other! I mean… I like him, yes. But this is all so-”

“You are soulmates,” She interrupted. “You do not need to get to know each other. No matter what you do in your life, you are _meant_ to be together. That is it. No argument. You are to be wed tonight.” Her voice bellowed the words as if they were commands, and Chenle could see Jisung’s shoulder shake at the sound. 

But he wasn’t about to back down. 

This was his life too.

“Please,” Chenle said quietly. “I don’t- I don’t really understand any of this. I want to _date_ Jisung, not _marry_ him. Not tonight, at least. We’re just kids… We still have to go to school a-and be teenagers. We aren’t supposed to suddenly get married when we don’t even know each other’s favorite colors or foods. That… that doesn’t make any sense to me. So please ma’am- er- Mother. Please.” He looked at her with a hard expression, tension in the room rising. “I am half of this relationship, am I not? I should be allowed to have a say in my marriage even… even if I don’t have a parent to defend me. Please, can we have more time?”

She went silent as she stared up at Chenle from where she was sitting, and he was sure that Jaehyun and Yuta were sweating bullets from where they were standing on the other side of the room. 

He could have sworn time stopped, for the sheer amount of time she stared at him. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but he hoped it was good.

“You…” She said, slowly and carefully. “My powers won’t work on you. I suppose you really are my son’s soulmate, then. And you’re strong. Willful. I admire that in a person.” She smiled then, her fangs on full display as she stood. Then she reached out and pulled Chenle in for a hug.

He was shocked, unsure of what to do. But still, he wrapped his arms around her tentatively.

When they pulled away, Jisung walked over to where they were, a sigh falling from his lips.

“Thank you,” Jisung said, pulling Chenle in for his own hug.

“What?” Chenle asked, confused by the sudden change in the room’s atmosphere. “Did I miss something… or…?”

“That was a test,” Jisung’s mother explained. “I wanted to see if you were actually my son’s fated lover… and it turns out you are. You don’t have to get wed tonight, either. I just wanted to see how strong willed you are.”

Chenle’s mouth dropped as he felt his entire body relax.

“So that was all… like… a joke?” He asked slowly. 

Jisung nodded happily, rolling his eyes at his Mother’s grin.

“I do want you to meet the family someday soon,” She said sweetly. “You are… a treasure to us, Chenle.”

He felt a blush burn on his cheeks at her words, and smiled bashfully in response. 

“Can we eat breakfast?” Chenle asked then. “I’m… really hungry so…”

Jisung and his mother shared a short look before she nodded. “Jisung, bring him to the kitchen for something to eat. You can… eat after him.” Jisung nodded before taking Chenle’s hand and leading him towards the doors of the hall. He bowed politely to Jisung’s brothers before they were in the hallway, the doors shutting behind them.

Jisung was quiet as he led Chenle downstairs and into the kitchen, where a plate of hot breakfast foods was already waiting for him.

“How…?” Chenle tried, but Jisung just rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Chenle. 

“Just eat, and then… I’ll have to leave you for a bit while I go to eat,” Jisung said curtly. 

“Why can’t you eat with me?” Chenle asked, genuine confusion on his face.

“Because… I can’t eat that kind of food, if… if you know what I mean,” Jisung answered, his voice shy.

Chenle nodded slowly, taking a bite out of his food. “So… you’re going to drink blood then?” He asked innocently, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Y-yeah,” Jisung spluttered, his face red.

“Why can’t you just drink it from me?” Chenle asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Does my blood taste bad or something?”

“No!” Jisung shouted suddenly. “I just… I didn’t think you would want to… so…”

“You can,” Chenle replied. “Why not? I mean, you did it last night right? I’ll let you do it as much as you want. As long as it won’t hurt you, or kill me, I don’t care.”

“Really?” Jisung asked, surprise written all over his face. “You would _willingly_ let me feed from you?”

“Of course,” Chenle said, shaking his head up and down as he chewed. “We’re soulmates! Honestly, I felt a bit jealous thinking about you drinking someone else’s blood… So, yeah. Drink from me.” He pouted as he said the last part, looking up at Jisung through his bangs.

Jisung just smiled, and then walked over to where Chenle was standing and hugged him tightly from behind. He wrapped his arms around Chenle’s stomach, burying his face in his neck and breathing in his scent.

“Thank you,” Jisung said slowly, his voice muffled against Chenle’s skin. “I love you too.”

Chenle felt heat run up his neck at Jisung’s words, thinking back to what his mother had said.

 _“Do you not love my son?”_ To which he replied, _“I do.”_

He swallowed his last bit of food before shuffling in Jisung’s arms and hugging him back, hiding his red face in the taller boy’s collarbone.

“Are you ready?” Jisung asked sweetly, running a hand through Chenle’s hair.

“Yes,” Chenle said, nodding and detaching himself from Jisung, his cheeks still burning. “Let’s go.”

Jisung brought Chenle back up to his bedroom, shutting the curtains so the room was dark. 

He walked over to where Chenle stood beside the bed, kissing him slowly as he pushed him down onto the mattress, their lips never separating.

He pushed his tongue gently into Chenle’s mouth, running it softly over where his false fangs hung the night before.

He smiled as he felt Chenle’s tongue tentatively brush against the tips of his fangs, carefully playing with them as to not cut his tongue.

Jisung pulled away, kissing down Chenle’s jaw and biting his ear with his front teeth curtly, happy with the whine that left Chenle’s mouth afterwards. He buried himself in Chenle’s neck, licking the spot where his fangs marked him the previous night, the cuts already gone. 

Before he bit Chenle, though, Jisung slid down a bit further, biting and sucking small hickies into Chenle’s chest and collarbones.

He pulled back for a moment- to admire his work.

He smiled down at Chenle, before kissing his lips once more. Jisung grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together as his other hand came up and pulled Chenle’s head back gently, exposing his neck.

Jisung kissed the spot gently before opening his mouth and planting his fangs into Chenle’s neck as softly as he could.

Chenle squeezed his hand hard, breathing heavily as he felt the blood being drawn from his skin.

He was completely destroyed under Jisung, his hair laying messily against the pillow his head was resting on. His clothes were wrinkled and half open, buttons leaving his chest exposed to the warm air of Jisung’s bedroom.

When Jisung was done feeding from Chenle, he licked and kissed the over the marks he had created, willing them to heal.

Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung’s back, hugging him tightly as he felt Jisung was about to pull away.

“Are you alright?” Jisung whispered into Chenle’s ear, concern hidden deep in his tone. “Do you need something to eat or-”

“I want to bite you,” Was all Chenle said, releasing Jisung so he could look at him. 

“What?” Jisung asked. “What do you mean? You’re not capable of biting me, Chenle.” He smiled as he swept his hand through Chenle’s messy hair.

“I want to mark you,” Chenle whispered, running his fingers over Jisung’s neck delicately, the skin freezing cold under his touch. “Can I?”

Jisung felt a chill race down his spine as he looked in Chenle’s eyes. They were dark, his eyelids heavy as he stared at the column of Jisung’s neck.

“Of course,” Jisung said, his voice barely above a whisper. Chenle smiled up at him before he sat up and pushed Jisung down onto the bed, his hand small against Jisung’s chest.

He was slow with his movements, careful to not do anything wrong or hurt Jisung. He kissed him once on the mouth, and then again after that. 

_How can one person be so sweet_? Jisung thought, a smile coming to his lips as he watched Chenle stare down at him, seemingly confused as to what he should be doing next.

“Do whatever feels right,” Jisung said, as if he was reading Chenle’s mind. “You won’t hurt me, I promise. Do whatever you want.”

Chenle nodded slowly, blinking as he took a deep breath. 

He kissed Jisung’s cheek sweetly, and then moved upwards and kissed Jisung’s eyelids individually. He moved around Jisung’s face, kissing each of his features.

His cheeks, eyelids, lips.

He moved down to Jisung’s jaw and trailed his teeth across it until he reached his earlobe, and then kissed that gently too.

Jisung could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach at Chenle’s actions. He was so completely enamored by the boy who sat above him, kissing him and treating him as if he was made of glass. 

_This is what a bloodpact leads to, I suppose…_ Jisung thought, remembering his and Chenle’s ancestors and the love they shared. He grew up hearing stories of the two of them, the obsession they had with each other. They fell in love the moment they saw each other, Jisung had been told. _This is what being a product of pure love is._

Chenle finally reached Jisung’s neck and trailed kisses down it until his nose laid in the divot of Jisung’s collarbone. 

He kissed directly under it, slowly suckling on the skin. He sucked a bit harder- eliciting a low groan from Jisung. Chenle smiled to himself, before moving down a touch further, biting another small mark beneath the one he had just created.

After a few moments, Chenle seemed satisfied with his work. He lifted his head slightly, looking over Jisung as he laid beneath him.

Jisung smiled up at him.

“One more,” Chenle whispered, dipping back down to Jisung’s neck and kissing just beneath his jaw, before leaving a bright red hickey on his skin- mirroring the fang marks on his own neck.

When Chenle was done, he and Jisung sat up together, just sitting on the bed and staring at each other for a few moments, taking everything in.

“I love you,” Jisung whispered, taking Chenle’s hand in his.

“I love you too,” Chenle replied, a smile on his face. “...we’re going to make this make sense, right?” He asked suddenly, squeezing Jisung’s fingers. “All of this… the difference in species and whatnot.”

“Of course,” Jisung said, nodding. “Anything for you. Anything to be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween !! here i am again, bothering you with yet another chenji fic... annoying, i know ! haha but i certainly hope you enjoyed this one! it was a bit out of the box and there are definitely some loose threads, but that just leaves room for more, right? i have placed this fic in my first ever 'series' and i plan on adding more to it in the future, so stay tuned for that! also, i hope i didn't offend or upset anyone with the heavy kissing and hickies and whatnot. obviously, this isn't sexual, and the last thing i would ever want to do would be to sexualize chenji so if you think this is sexualizing them too heavily or in any way at all, please message me privately on twitter! speaking of twitter... feel free to follow me on there and read any of my aus that i have published! you can find me on both twitter and curiouscat at @zhongwritings so please send any kind comments or questions you may have to my inbox! also! comments and kudos are very very much appreciated so if you could leave something down there i would be super happy! and please read my other works on here if you are interested!
> 
> thank you so much for reading all of that! have a great day <333


End file.
